Shattered
by The-Right-Girl
Summary: Right after the movie. Jareth's heart has shattered, just like a crystal. Sarah's rejection of his heart has left the Labyrinth in near ruin, as well as Jareth. Can he ever be whole again? One shot, maybe two later on. Kinda about how he tries to carry on... PLEASE REVIEW, PEOPLE!


***sighs***

**Yet another fanfic…**

**But this time, it's a one shot! But it might turn into a two shot… I hate leaving Jare-bear alone…**

**No, I don't care much for the Backstreet Boys, but the song fit.**

**Disclaimer: *sings* If it were mine, I'd have the Goblin King, and if I had the Goblin King, I would have a diamond ring!**

Shattered:

_So empty, can't feel no more,_

_As I'm left with my tears on the floor_

_I wait for my heart to mend,_

_But you keep tearing a hole_

Jareth laid on his stomach, face planted in one of the many feather pillows that adorned his King size bed- an unusual position for the proud ruler of the Goblin Kingdom to be in.

'But maybe kingy have reason for putting face in pillow,' Gally, a female goblin servant, thought as she quietly took away a tray and replaced it with another, the first still laden with untouched food- the same state the other trays had been in.

'Whatever it be, I hope kingy better soon.' Gally glanced at her gaunt ruler, thinner than he had been since he was a young boy. He was also much paler, and his hair was actually flat in some places. His clothing was loose on him, and the white tights and shirt were dirty from not being cleaned.

'Very soon.' With that last thought, Gally left the broken Goblin King, hoping he would get better.

_Inside, I'm so lost,_

_In the middle of my heart_

_It's a battle field of love,_

_I've been fighting for too long_

Jareth moaned into his pillow, having not noticed the entrance and exit of one of his loyal subjects.

'Curses' he thought, twisting his fist on the covers beneath him.

'Why can't I forget** her**? Why does she haunt my mind?'

He flipped over and stared at the ceiling, fisting his hands in his hair, for once not caring what he looked like. His eyes kept tracing imaginary lines, and he cursed in elfin tongue. His mind kept playing a melody he had sung to the girl, and he kept seeing her cruel, cruel eyes as she rejected him. He wanted to curse the ones who had helped the girl through his labyrinth, but he couldn't blame them for being fooled by the magic-less enchantress.

If only he knew why he had been rejected, his own words repeating in his head: "_Everything_! Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for _you!_ I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"

He had done every single thing she wanted, even offered himself as her slave, yet he was seen as the villain. Why, when he had given her so much? Why? Why? _Why?_

_And now I'm shattered,_

_(From the chip in my heart, kept taking it till it broke)_

_Oh how it hurts_

_(Felt it slip from your hand, hit the ground and now it's shattered)_

_I'm so shattered_

_(Can't believe it was me, I'm so shattered)_

_I'm shattered cut from with inside ohh_

Removing his hands from his hair, the Goblin King made a crystal and turned it around and around. It was amazing, really, how much a person's heart was like crystal.

'So easily broken' Jareth thought, staring at the sphere. 'No matter what the species. None is impervious to pain.'

Strains of a song began to play from the crystal, soft at first. When the king heard the words, he laughed bitterly.

"'I wait for my heart to mend'…" he softly sang, eyes heavy with despair and pain.

"'And now I'm shattered…'" shaking his head, Jareth sat up in his soft bed, propped up with the pillow that had previously held his face. He continued to sing, gradually getting louder.

_What am I still here for?_

_Could it be that I'm just waiting._

_Oh, hoping you'd rescue me_

_And put the pieces together again._

_Inside I'm so lost_

_In the middle of my heart_

_It's a battlefield of love_

_I've been fighting for too long_

As he sang, the monarch realized he felt slightly lighter, thought the pain was still there.

At least he could still lighten his heart with singing; it would be a while before he'd dance and smilagain, though.

_And now I'm shattered,_

_(From the chip in my heart, kept taking it till it broke)_

_Oh how it hurts_

_(Felt it slip from your hand, hit the ground and now it's shattered)_

_I'm so shattered_

_(Can't believe it was me, I'm so shattered)_

_So shattered_

_(Can't believe you hurt me I…)_

_So shattered_

_(Can't believe you left me shattered)_

_I'm shattered, cut from with inside ohh_

In the castle, every goblin, chicken, and other creatures froze in place. Kingy was singing again! They almost cheered-which wouldn't have gone over so well for how loud it would have been-, but they remained silent when it was realized that the words were filled with sadness and pain.

But soon, much of the population thought, Kingy would be back to normal, kicking goblins and chickens out windows, telling them when to laugh, like he had before the bad girl had torn though the kingdom.

_Tell me what you really here for  
>if you never really loved me<br>I gave you my all but it still wasn't enough.  
>'Cause all you had to say is that you ain't<br>looking for commitment  
>instead of telling me what I wanted to hear, hey...<br>You took my emotions  
>and scattered them on the ground.<br>So hard to just pick up  
>and move on with life again.<em>

As he continued singing, Jareth got out of his bed and walked to the balcony connected to his room. The moon shone brightly down on him, illuminating the fae's features.

'I must begin to rebuild' he thought, easing his emotions as he serenaded to the moon. He understood now why people said the moonlight was so soothing; the moon itself is similar to a broken heart. Cold, lonely and shedding tears.

'I must redesign my Labyrinth, least another breach my heart.'

_And now I'm shattered  
>(From the chip in my heart, kept taking it till it broke)<br>Oh how it hurts  
>(Felt it slip from your hands, hit the ground and now it shattered)<br>I'm so shattered  
>(Can't believe it was me, I'm so shattered)<br>So shattered  
>(Can't believe you hurt me I...)<br>So shattered  
>(Can't believe you left me shattered)<br>I'm shattered cut from within inside ohh  
><em>

Smirking, the Goblin King threw the crystal over the balcony railing and snapped his fingers, changing his clothes and fixing his hair. It wouldn't do to look unstyled, even if his servants were unkempt goblins.

Leaning against the railing, the fae watched as the crystal-turned-bubble floated away to who know where.

'Let me find new dreams' he thought, staring after the bubble even as it faded from sight.

'Ones that can't break my heart.'

_Can't believe you hurt me, I..._


End file.
